Forever
by terra hotaru
Summary: I know that there’s an eternity…taking you back, I have to find a way to preserve your body forever. Forever, Roxas. So that you won’t leave me again. My love will be forever dedicated to you. Dark Akuroku. Sequel of Eternity. Not for the weak stomach.


I know that there's an eternity…taking you back, I have to find a way to preserve your body forever. Forever, Roxas. So that you won't leave me again. My love will be forever dedicated to you. Dark Akuroku. Sequel of Eternity. Not for the weak stomach.

**Warning: **I'm not going to list up what I wanna warn about as it will ruin the whole thing. But be WARN…

**Forever**

The way back home with you was easy…the rain has done its job as a medium to wash away my trail. It has supported me, keeping me from being caught. People were hiding because of the pouring rain, afraid of getting wet. They would rather not feel the cold water against them. They don't want to feel the nature…I wonder why? I remember how you always love rain, you always love nature, you love feeling the wind blowing against you. You're always smiling when we're outside. I remember it all, not a single memory with you escapes my head. It's all in here, inside…all memorized, Roxas.

I am glad that you're mine now, Roxas… I'm glad that no one could have you anymore…but… but… now that your bodily function has ceased… you will rot…right? You will decay and you will vanish from my life again… I don't want that to happen, Roxas. I want you to be forever here with me, alive or not. I just want your presence…because I love you, Roxas. You know that right? You know how much I love you. That will never change… Dammit! I have to find a way to preserve you for eternity… I _must_ find a way… I won't let you disappear again after all that effort of getting you back…after all that effort of having you…after that tremendous and horrible sin that I have committed… all because of you.

But how?! Roxas…tell me how.

I hug the limp body close. Roxas is motionless, he's not moving…he's…he's dead… his neck continued to bleed even until now. His crimson blood stains my hand… I lean down and lick the red liquid. The taste of iron assaults my tongue…but it tastes really sweet…it is Roxas' taste…very sweet and very natural. I keep licking and drinking the blood in…until I stop…realizing that I have something more to worry about. Roxas' body won't stay forever in this world… and now…my lips are also stained with his delicate blood. He's driving me insane…every bit of him… I can't lose him…

"Roxas…" I plead silently, looking at his expression. His face was calm, sleeping… slumbering peacefully. His eyes were shut close… I want to see those cerulean again…but I know that it will never shine as it used to anymore… I know that I have lost that shine forever as I take away his life… as I take away his breath…and his right to continue functioning in this world. "I'm sorry, Rox…" I muttered silently, burying my face in his damp hair. I can still inhale his sweet scent. "Roxas… I want you… I want to be one with you," I muttered, this time more determined. "I want to preserve you forever. Someone as beautiful as you couldn't decay. I won't let that happen. I will defy everything…every rule, every law…just for you, Roxas…just for you," I take a deep breath, looking around my small apartment.

Then…I realized something.

I realized something! There is a way…

"Roxas…stay here, okay?" I smile gently to the limp body, setting my blond down on the old sofa gently…so gently…I'm afraid that I would break his fragile body if I do even a single mistake of handling the delicate blond.

I walk over to the kitchen and go on a rampage. I open the fridge and toss every last bit of its contents out. A bottle of jam, milk, chocolate bar, fruits, vegetables, meats, and then the shelves…everything that's inside the fridge… I toss them all out, until all I got left with is an empty rectangular box that breathes cold air.

The cold breathe cut sharply into my wet body, travelling into my spine, and I shiver. I stare…standing and staring…Roxas is small…he would be able to fit in here. I smile. Yes…with this, Roxas' body would stay forever in this world. He wouldn't decay, right?

Slowly, I walked over to the dead body, gently picking Roxas up and setting him down carefully in the freezer. He fits perfectly into the rectangular box. Too perfect…and his expression is as peaceful as ever… Roxas…the Roxas I love… you always look so peaceful. "Are you cold, Roxas? Are you cold inside?" I ask gently, silently hoping for an answer. Receiving no answer, I nod. "I guess it's warm enough for you?" Still no answer…and suddenly the door bell rings… "Stay there, Roxas," I whisper silently.

When I open the door, I find out that it's Riku. He's standing there, glaring at me with an accusing expression. I know what's going on without even needing him explaining it. I show him my usual big grin, leaning my side against the half opened door. "What's up, Riku?" I ask, being as casual as possible.

"Where is he?"

I chuckle. "He?"

"Roxas. I know he's with you. I saw you nearby when he was going back to a store to retrieve something he's forgotten. And he's been missing ever since."

I raise my eyebrows. "So, you saw me and then you accuse me of having Roxas with me?" I laugh.

"I know you're hiding something, Axel. Where's Roxas?" he demanded, trying to push the door open, but is blocked by me.

I narrow my eyes. "Look, just because you love Roxas, doesn't mean you can accuse me of everything, Riku. I haven't seen Roxas since he ran away from me."

"Roxas told me the reason why he left you! You're insane." He breathes, hissing.

I laugh again. "And you're not?"

"Let me inside. If you really don't have Roxas with you, then why are you blocking my way from getting inside?" he asked with a flat tone.

"Fine, you can go in," I chuckle under my breath, stepping aside to let the silver head in.

And I close and lock the front door. You're the one asking for this, Riku. I laugh inside. Riku…Riku… I shake my head slowly. You know that I never like you to begin with. You're the reason why Roxas left me. I should have taken care of you from the very beginning. I know I should have. There's no going back.

Riku searched frantically around my small apartment. He goes into the living room only to find nothing. He walks around to take a better look at the sofa, but later finds out that there is nothing and nobody there. He scanned through the area quickly, looking left and right for anything at all that looks suspicious.

I shove my hand inside my pocket that contains the switchblade that I've used to take away Roxas' breath, making sure that it is still there. It's there… I smile… it's there…for a while there, I hate the fact that Riku will be murdered under the very same weapon that takes away Roxas' life, but it's no problem…as long as Riku disappear completely from this world…

"Find anything?" I ask kindly.

He doesn't answer me, eyes still searching around, until he comes to find that my kitchen is a mess. After that, his expression shows one that indicates he's found something. I can't blame him for that. My kitchen floor is a mess. I've basically thrown out everything inside the fridge so that Roxas would have a place to slumber peacefully without any interruption.

He stepped into the kitchen… I'll give you another chance, Riku. If you're somehow _not_ tempted to open that fridge, if you don't disturb Roxas' peaceful slumber, I'll let you go. I'll give you another chance.

"There's something in here…" he muttered under his breath, seemingly undecided whether to open the fridge or not.

Don't make me do this, Riku.

"There's something in there, isn't it?"

Don't make me do this… Don't… you're standing with your back facing me, Riku. It's too easy… don't make me do this. I've given you another choice.

He hesitates for a while, shifting his weight left and right. And he reaches out, touching the door of the fridge and finally…he opens it. There's a moment of silence before I rush in for my kill. You force me into this, Riku. With the switchblade, I stabbed Riku in the back. I know he's going to be hard to kill. I know that he's going to fight back. He immediately pushes himself away from me.

"Fuck, Axel! Are you insane?!" he curse.

I laugh darkly. "Well, didn't you just say that I am?" I throw the question back at him.

He breathes. "That's Roxas!"

"That's _my _Roxas. He's mine forever now," I answer calmly.

"He couldn't be…" he narrowed his eyes, taking some very huge steps away from me as I keep closing in on him.

"I know what you're thinking. That's why I put him in the freezer. So he wouldn't decay," I smile.

"You sick _freak!_ You killed Roxas and put him in the freezer!" he pulled his hair, staring at me with malice and hatred.

"Roxas promised me an eternity."

"You know there's no such thing as eternity!" he yells, running away, trying to make his way to the door, or maybe trying to find some weapon so that he can protect himself. Oh, no, Riku… I will never give you a chance to do all that. I kill fast and precise, I will never let you get away.

Quickly sidestepping, I tackle him and stab him continually without mercy. The fire of rage and murder burning inside me. Finally, finally… I'm getting rid of Riku. Finally, Riku won't be in this world anymore. His blood splashes around nastily as I continue to stab him… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight… until I lost count how many times I've stabbed him.

His dirty blood stains my face. I hate it. I hate his blood. I want Roxas' blood, not his.

My hand is covered in crimson when I've finally calmed down and breathing evenly. I stare down at the dead body. Riku's eyes are wide open, staring at me with that ghostly expression of his, as if seeking revenge. I laugh. What can you do, Riku? You can't do anything now that you're not even breathing anymore.

And your eyes… Your eyes are _sickening_. I hate them. And you saw Roxas… your eyes…

"Your eyes…Riku… Your eyes don't belong in those sockets," I shake my head, staring back at him. "You've seen Roxas…you shouldn't have seen him in his eternal slumber."

Smiling, I grip the razor sharp switchblade. Then slowly…ever so slowly… as slow as I can… I pointed the edge of the blade to the side of his eyes. I lean down a bit so I can get a better view and better precision. Then… I slowly carve his eye out, a grin plastered on my face. It's beautiful… the sounds of the blade against the meat and how the crimson…so much crimson…just oozing out like that. I've never seen something as beautiful as this…but I know for sure that I've seen something more beautiful than this. My Roxas, of course…

Riku…finally, your right eyeball plops out, plops out from its socket, and I take it out. Some white…and some unrecognizable colors… all I see now is red…red liquid that keeps dripping down from my fingers. It's messy… very messy… Roxas never likes it when I'm messy, do you know that, Riku? I have to take care of this as fast as I can before Roxas gets angry.

Tossing the eyeball aside carelessly, I watch as it rolls away. Riku's right socket is empty now… not really empty…it's filled with blood. Now…for his left… it must leave its socket.

Doing the same action as I did just now, I carve his left eyeball out, but this time… there's a sickeningly yellow colored liquid that burst out… I wonder what it is…I must have cut through some veins. The thick yellow blend together nicely with the red until finally the yellow can't be seen anymore as the color is shadowed and eaten by the darker color of crimson.

It's done…taken care of… I smile happily at my piece of art. No eyeballs now, Riku. No eyeballs. It's nice, right?

I stand up, looking around at the mess that I've created, not really caring. Unevenly, I walk over to the fridge, noticing that the door is still open. Then, I kneel down gently. I rub my dirty hand to my shirt, making sure that it's clean before I dare reaching out to cup Roxas' pale and cold cheek. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I didn't mean to make a mess. I love you. I'm doing all of this for you. I need you…and Riku is trying to separate us. I can't have him going away and telling others about this… we will be separated again if that happens… you must understand, Roxas… don't hate me."

"_You know there's no such thing as eternity!"_

I refuse to believe that… as long as I keep you in the fridge, you'll stay forever, right, Roxas? Right… I take a glance away… and noticed the meat that I've been keeping in the fridge for two weeks, finding out that it is rotting. It rots… There's…there's no eternity?...but Roxas…but…but you promised me…

I shake my head.

"Riku is lying…"

I hug my Roxas close. There must be an eternity…because now, you are here with me…because now, there's no way that you will be able to run away from me. I love you, Roxas. You'll be mine forever. _Forever._

_--_

I've tried to make this as horrific and suspenseful as possible. Still in my block, hence I'm writing something like this. Sorry about the grammar mistakes. I know there's a lot…but I really can't find out which. And thanks!


End file.
